Due to the space constraints in many modern day electronic devices, it may be necessary or beneficial to shield a group of electronic components from another group of components or from external interference or sources of noise. However, layout and packaging constraints of some compact electronic devices may make it difficult to shield some electronic components. Thus, there is a need for systems and techniques that can be used to integrate electromagnetic shields and other conductive elements with the other electronic components to reduce the size of the electronic device without limiting the functionality or reducing the durability components or the device.